no sense
by gaby4
Summary: Hikaru Agata thought his life over. Tired of fighting for a world that hates him, he took a decition


Hikaru Agata thought his life over. Tired of fighting for a world that hates him, he took a decition

****

______________________no sense_____________________

Orange sky. The sun has hidding and gave its last rays to the city. Some violets clouds were moving slowly, driven by a warm breezze.

Inside the store, Henry left his credential on the counter and took his salary. A rare Medal was waiting for him, and the Phantom Renegade didn't want to dissapoint it.

-Happy Pay Day!- Seto pointed at his comrade's pay packet

-Thanks, and I hope that you have a calm night...- Hikaru answered, worried

--Well...- the clerk shrugged- If a thief kill me tonight, just pay my funeral

-Who wanna go to the cinema? The 24 Hop Guys!!- two teenagers entered, dressed with the store "uniform". Shita and Kaito worked in a nearby 24 Hop Mart- Come on, Henry, you gotta join us this time!!

Hikaru smiled sadly -I'm sorry, I'll be busy...

Seto sighed -Oh, man... you never went to the cinema with us. What in the hell you do every night? 

Kaito smiled evily -Maybe a lady is waiting for you, isn't it? Why didn't you tell us?

Henry laughed -Well... you can say it...

-Here you have, you know how to use them!- Shita trew a box

When Hikaru read the word "Condoms" of the box, he could feel his cheeks burning like fire. He thanked them and left the store. His faithful bike was just there

-Do your best, Henry!

-Make us proud!

-HENRY! HENRY! HENRY!

"They are incurable" Hikaru rode away "All they have in mind is sex and money"

"But... isn't that adolescence about? Enjoy? Acquire experience? Why am I so different?" The 24 Hop Guys just wanted to cheer Henry up, but their words just made him depressed. Here he was, not living his 18 years but trying to save the world from another Ten Days of Darkness. He never got drunk. He never went to the beach. He never had an incredible night with a sexy woman. Shit! He never spent a night at the cinema, watching porn movies with his comrades!

"Actually, I never have free time" When Hikaru wasn't working, robattling, stealing or protecting the city from the Rubber Robos, he used to sleep. Trying to recover energy for the next day... full of work, robattles and rare Medals.

But his parents had something different in mind. They were proud of him, an excellent medafighter, an excellent friend, a great son, a good student. Mrs. Agata was saving money for the university, dreaming with the future Dr. Hikaru Agata. Mr. Agata didn't go to bed without telling him "You don't know how proud I am of you, Hikaru. You'll achieve your purposes"

Would Mr. Agata say it now?

When they died, inside the MedaDome... Hikaru cried during ten days, until he killed his best friend, Metabee, and brought peace to the world. Since that moment, the rest of his family acted as Henry never existed. Joe, Patra and Kirara, once friends, hated him. Everybody else just forgot him. 

After years of surviving in the streets, Dr. Aki trained him with good intentions... but turned Henry a machine.

A Steal-Run-Save-The-World machine

"Why am I living for? Why am I wasting my life, protecting people that hate me? What kind of idiot would do that?" Hikaru felt his head was exploding. Seconds later, he stared at the door, surprised: he wasn't at the Medabot Museum, but his flat. Darkness recieved him after opening the door. That day was Arcbeetle's chekup.

"Arcbeetle..." A reserved, quiet Medabot was his only company. The teenager couldn't say if the KBT liked him or not. Why is Arcbeetle still living with him? Because of friendship? Because of compassion? Because he doesn't have another place to live?

On the library, a photograph of his family was surrounded with flowers. His 10th birthday. Everybody were smiling. Mrs. Agata, her husband, Kirara, Hikaru's aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents... Henry was smiling too, showing one of his gifts: a new KBT Medabot. Metabee.

His past. Full of innocence, happiness, dreams, hopes.

Why is so different, now?

"Why I can't rest?"

Hikaru walked towards the window and went out, to the balcony. Seven floors down, the people was living that afternoon.

Orange sky. Violet clouds. A warm breezze kissed his forehead and hair.

"A rest"

Henry stared at the photograph again. He was decided

"Could you forgive me for this?"

His parents smiled

Hikaru smiled back

Arcbeetle, using Kantaroth's medaparts, crossed the street. His green optics were focused on the gift. "Tomorrow will be Henry's 19th birthday, I'm sure he doesn't expect this new Nintendo X" A crow was in front the building, pale faces, wails, conversations, whispers.

-What happened?- the Medabot asked

A middle-aged man shooked his head -Suicide. A young man jumped from the balcony

The KBT walked throught the crow as fast as he could. A woman was crying -I was going to cross the street... I heard the impact... he was lying on the floor... his cranium...

Arcbeetle wasn't listening. He stared the puddle of blood.

Surrounded with scarlet, a photograph showed Hikaru's family. They were smiling


End file.
